


A Bee

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original whimsical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: The meaning of futility





	A Bee

**A Bee**

**Original poetry by Soquilii9**

 

A bee took a bath on my knee

today

A bee took a bath on my knee.

He flew in the window and what did I see?!

A bee took a bath on my knee!

 

I sat on the porch in the shade

today

I sat on the porch in the shade.

A bee landed buzzing in my lemonade

While I sat on the porch in the shade!

 

I'll get away from the bee

today

I'll get away from the bee

I'll drive in my car

He cannot fly far

I'll get away from the bee!

 

I'm sitting here nursing my knee

today

I'm sitting here nursing my knee

I didn't get far 

With the bee in the car

I'm sitting here nursing my knee!

 

 


End file.
